


Shake, Rattle and Roll pt 24

by simplyn2deep



Series: Beacon Hills Quake of 2018 [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Trapped, earthquake, sterekdrabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: It wasn't the big one, but it sure shook them up!





	Shake, Rattle and Roll pt 24

**Author's Note:**

> This uses no special words but is a way to get the story moving towards its end.

“Satellite Phones won’t work this far back, so we need to have some go back to get this rolling above ground.” Parrish said thoughtfully.

“I should go back,” Boyd said. “I can mark the path and point out other possible entrances to the basement if we can’t get the door open.”

Parrish nodded. “Let the Sheriff and the fire chief know as well. They are the ones who can okay the equipment that we need.”

Boyd nodded his head in understanding and turned to walk back the same path the group just took. Two other firemen and an engineer followed.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on tumblr at [fandommadememad](https://fandommadememad.tumblr.com) or [simplyn2deep](https://simplyn2deep.tumblr.com)


End file.
